In general, a surface treatment is to make a surface of a product made of a material such as a metal look good, or to improve the surface to achieve heat resistance, corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, etc. so that the function of the product can be improved according to the condition of usage of the product. That is, the surface treatment conceals inner defects, etc. by properly treating a surface of the metal.
The surface treatment includes plating on a surface of accessory, chromium plating on brass, or a tinplating for an iron sheet, etc.
The surface treatment methods include alumite for protecting the inside of an object by surface treatment by providing an oxide layer, an anticorrosive paint coating, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) reaction, or a physical vapor deposition (PVD) reaction.
A heat exchanger used in an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a heating apparatus, etc. is a device for transferring heat from a fluid of high temperature to a fluid of low temperature through a heat transfer wall. At this time, the flow of the fluid becomes different according to a characteristic of a surface of the heat transfer wall, and the characteristics of the surface of the heat transfer wall greatly influence the heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger.
Accordingly, a radiator surface of a heat exchanger is required to have a surface treatment with various characteristics according to the performance of the heat exchanger. To this end, fins of the heat exchanger are fabricated by processing a sheet having a treated surface to improve hydrophilicity, hydrophobicity, or corrosion resistance.
Also, the sheet for processing the fins of the exchanger has a surface treatment that forms a deposition layer at the surface of the sheet by using a chemical vapor deposition reaction or a physical vapor deposition reaction.
In the meantime, for the surface treatment, a reaction gas is injected in a deposition chamber and then power is applied thereto for producing a deposition reaction. A method for applying power includes a method for applying power to the object of surface treatment for the deposition reaction.
In the conventional surface treatment method represented in PCT Publication No. WO9927157, power is directly applied to the object to be surface treated, in a polymerization chamber injected by reaction gas to cause a plasma polymerization reaction, thereby forming a deposition layer at a surface of the object of surface treatment.
The deposition layer formed at the surface of the surface-processed product differs depending on chemical compositions, but the deposition layer forming process also has a great influence on the quality of the deposition layer formed at the surface of the product. The quality differs depending on the composition of gas for the deposition reaction, configuration of the deposition chamber or the like.
Consequently, a surface treatment system is needed to form a satisfactory deposition layer on the surface of an object to be surface treated.
In addition, a surface treatment system is needed to effectively process the surface of a product in line with mass surface processing.